jregfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarcho-Capitalist
"It's a win-win solution that only capitalism can bring!" - Ancap The Anarcho-Capitalist '''(aka '''Ancap) is an economically far-right libertarian political ideology manifested in human form. Ancap believes in private property rights and free market trade without any interference from the state. He is a member of the extremists, a group of four extreme political ideologies that share the same household in order to advance anti-centrism. History 'Political Compass Rap' 'EVERY EXTREME IS ON THE SAME TEAM' Ancap is seen with the other extremists making poses and looking cool. 'Leftist Infighting' When Post-Left checks in on ‘Right Wing Infighting’ he sees Ancap agreeing with other right wing ideologies about their mutual hatred of libtards. Ancapistan's Slur Emporium Ancap advertises his new business idea: selling slur passes. 'The League of Anti-Anti Centrists' Ancap appears during Radical Centrist’s debriefing to the other centrists on the extremists. He is described as not a threat, as he does not violate the NAP. 'Meet the Extremists ' Ancap and the other extremists are waiting in one of his 35 houses for their first mission. He is seen playing cards with Ancom as he answers the questions given to him. When asked about what turned them against the centrists, he does not give a direct answer and instead says in the worst case scenario he’ll just shelter in his luxury bunker. He is willing to work with the other extremists due to the profitability of war, revealing he is secretly charging rent on the other extremists. He gives replies to the ideological questions posed to each of the extremists. 'Conservatives, Socialists, Progressives And Libertarians ' Ancap is in Libertaria, having tea with the Libertarian and trying to convince the Libertarian to join the extremists in the Centricide. He is positive about his ability to convince the Libertarian, disregarding Jreg’s authority. He tries to win the Libertarian over by expressing concerns about the effect of rising populism on libertarianism, saying Libertarian will have more profit with less tax. But Libertarian disregards this, not wanting to have to hire private police due to homelessness in Libertaria. Ancap then accuses Libertarain is being too afraid to fully commit to his values and to at least become a Minarchist. Libertarian replies by questioning how the NAP would be enforced, again emphasising his homelessness problem. He says he’ll join Ancap when the world is ready for it, but for now he will sell weapons to foreign states. Ancap expresses disgust at this notion. Ancap updates Jreg, telling him that Libertarian was not going to change his position. Jreg orders Ancap to murder Libertarian, but Ancap is unwilling to violate the NAP. He draws a gun on Libertarian and tells him to run, which he does. He then lies to Jreg, telling him that Libertarian escaped. 'Neoliberalism' Other Appearences = Ideology 'Economic Axis' Ancap is on the right side of the economic axis, meaning he wants free market capitalism with unregulated trade. He wants this in order to encourage equal competition and quickly solve social problems. 'Governmental Axis' Ancap is on the anarchist side of the governmental axis, meaning he doesn't want the state involved in any economic affairs. He believes that the state crushes competition and only serves to rob the individual. 'Cultural Axis' Anarcho-capitalism doesn't make any clear stance on cultural axis. Ancap's cultural views are at best ambiguous. He views that other political ideologies get too caught up in identity politics. At worst, Ancap has no qualms with human trafficking and having children for wives. He has a business called Ancapistan's Slur Emporium, where he sells passes that allow a person to use any type of slur. Ancap justifies this by saying anything can be possessed by anyone under capitalism and that the proceeds directly benefit the minorities the slurs target. Despite these problems, Ancap still views all genders and minorities as valid human beings because they can make money, a more positive cultural outlook than traditionalists like Nazi. Physical Description Ancap can be easily identified by the yellow aura on his body and surroundings, although it sometimes will be purple. His attire always consists of a fedora and sunglasses. Most of the time he wears business suits, however he will wear more casual attire. In addition, Ancap will have his phone on standby to make business deals. Personality While his mannerisms are soft and can certainly make him appear a civil and polite man, ancap displays a very posh kind of air and often shows condescension over those who are less successful than him, reinforcing the stereotype of libertarians/capitalists being hypocritical in their desire to protect the rights of the individual. He is also very greedy and ruthless and is almost always coming up with an ingenious scheme in order to enrich himself, as seen in his video where he advertises his slur business, and in "Meet the Extremists" where he can be found settling his debts with McDonald's by sending them slaves in order to protect himself from being nuked. Weapons and Abilities With regards to weaponry, Ancap is very hands off, besides the revolver and M1911 he is seen carrying in Centricide 4. He will exploit almost any aspect of life for monetary gain, as seen when he dubiously lets the extremists live in his house in order to charge them rent without their knowledge. Other than his business practices, Ancap is a huge advocate of recreational nuclear weapons, implying that he has nukes in the first place. Relationships 'Communist' The commie is arguably ancap's greatest enemy, given that they sit on opposite sides of the political compass. Luckily for him, commie is more busy fighting with the nazi most of the time, which allows ancap to relax and focus on his various business deals. That is not to say they have never had an altercation with one another, as can be seen, most notably when commie stole all of ancap's bagels and redistributed them amongst ancom and nazi in The Conquest of Bread, and during Commie's remark that Ancap is "... the worst person I could possibly imagine!" 'Anarcho-communist' It is said that ancap and ancom work together sometimes, being linked together by their belief in anarchism, but there has not been any examples of that in the history of their relationship. However, their relationship is rather cordial, especially in comparison with ancap's relationship with nazi, which often ends up disatvantaging him or his relationship with commie. Ancom's greatest qualm with ancap is the glaring contradicton between ancap's alleged belief in anarchy, which is contrasted by his excessive reliance on private military enterprises to keep himself safe from his enemies. Despite this, ancom has never been seen attacking or assaulting ancap or the other way around, which goes to show their firm belief in the non-aggression principle. 'Nazi' Nazi and ancap have an occasional relationship of mutual interest, but nazi has often been seen abusing their relationship for his own gain, as seen when ancap employed him to retrieve his bagels from ancom, when he broke their agreement and claimed it for himself or when ancap attempted to align himself with him to fight off the communist threat but nazi was inflexible in his antisemitism which ended up disadvantaging ancap in his alliance with him, as he doesn't want to be seen as an extremist bent on genocide - unlike nazi. 'Libertarian' Despite Libertarian being a moderate, ancap seems to have taken a liking to him, trying to convert him into anti-centrism the civilized way and letting him flee without killing him, claiming he ran away. This ends up complicating things, as Libertarian escapes and joins the League of Anti-Anti Centrists, becoming an enemy to the Extremists. 8 Child Wives Ancap is known to have 8 Child Wives who help make business decisions, as referred to in Meet The Extremists || Centricide 2. Quotes * "Who the fuck cares about poor people?" * "All drugs should be legal, but for me I'm thinking a mixture of nootropics to maximize my brain power, maybe some cocaine before a business deal." * "Wait a second... FREE speech? We're just giving it away? Somebody really needs to monetize this." * "Wha-... I keep telling you, it's not pedophilia! It's ephebophilia! Oh, she's only 14? *Bites lip*... Guess it is pedophilia... Still, it's one dollar off though, right?" * "It's not a State, it's cold hard cash that builds your roads and feeds your cats." * "It's not a system of oppression just because you're bad at it!" * "Now listen, if we just let everyone buy a nuke, then we can completely counteract global warming with nuclear winter! Recreational nukes is the answer!" * "I said run, you liberal! Before I change my mind!" * "You know, one thing people don’t seem to understand about the NAP... is that if you violate it... you lose protection from it!" * "You should not have aggressed." Trivia *Ancap is the first extremist to have a video solely focused on him, in Ancapistan's Slur Emporium. *Ancap has 35 houses, one of which he let the Extremists use while they waited for their first mission to start. *He believes slavery and paedophilia are okay, as long as there's 'a market for it. *It is unknown if he was born into immense wealth or is self-made. *Ancap uses a VPN to hide the sale of his child wives from the government References